Chevrolet S-10 Blazer
See also Chevrolet Blazer (disambiguation) 4-Door: }} The Chevrolet Blazer (4WD model T-10) and the similar GMC S-15 Jimmy (4WD model T-15) are mid-size SUVs from General Motors. Production began alongside the larger K5 Blazer and Jimmy in 1983 and lasted through 2005. In the United States retail sales after 2004 were limited to two-door Blazer models, all other models being sold to fleets, until April 20, 2005. In the Canadian market, four door models of the Blazer and Jimmy were sold until the 2004 model year and until the 2005 model year for the two door models of both. The S-series SUVs, so named because they were based on the Chevrolet S-10 and GMC S-15 pickup trucks, were produced in Pontiac, Michigan; Linden, New Jersey; Moraine, Ohio; Shreveport, Louisiana; and São Paulo, Brazil (the Brazilian version is based on the second-generation S-series; even though production ceased in the U.S., new Blazers are locally produced in Brazil with their own sheetmetal stampings). In North America, the Moraine plant produced only 4-door vehicles, with both 2 and 4 door models being produced at Linden, which was the main assembly plant after the switch (some time after 1995) from Pontiac, Michigan, which is now a full-size truck plant. First generation L43 I4 Iron Duke I4 LR2 V6 LL2 V6 4300 V6 | transmission = 700R4/4L60 (1983–1992) 4L60E (1993–1994) | wheelbase = 2-Door: 4-Door: | length = 2-Door: 4-Door: | width = | height = 4WD: }} Upon the introduction of the S-10 pickup truck in 1982 to replace the Isuzu-based Chevrolet LUV, the S-10 Blazer was introduced for the 1983 model year, along with the GMC S-15 Jimmy. Styling cues were based on the first generation K5 Blazer and Jimmy (such as the angled C-pillars and lift glass panel); the S-series Blazer and Jimmy did not feature removable hardtops like their full-size counterparts. Notably, the new, smaller Blazer and Jimmy were only offered in a two-door bodystyle, like their larger antecedents. Base power was provided by GM's 2.0 L OHV four-cylinder engine, producing a meager . A 2.8 L, V6 was offered as an option (coincidentally this engine was also used in Jeep's Cherokee until 1987). Due to emissions laws, a 1.9 liter I4 gasoline engine built by Isuzu was offered as the base model engine in California in place of the 2.0 liter engine, while an Isuzu-sourced 2.2 liter diesel engine (also used in the S-series pickups) producing was offered as an option. The 1.9, 2.0, and 2.2 liter diesel were dropped after 1985, replaced by the larger 2.5 liter engine. The V6 was refitted with a throttle-body fuel injection system for 1986 in order to improve performance and fuel economy. Jeep replaced the Cherokee's 2.8 V6 with a new, more powerful 4.0 L, I6 in 1987. To keep competitive the Blazer and Jimmy received a new V6 option in 1988 (also used with the Astro/Safari vans), based on the ubiquitous Chevrolet Small-Block V8 engine, producing a respectable . Power output was increased to in 1989. In March 1990, 4-door versions of the S-10 Blazer and Jimmy were introduced; the 4-door had a 6.5in longer wheelbase (2-doors had a 100.5 in wheelbase - six inches (152 mm) longer than the Ford Bronco II) and a one-piece front grille with a painted black insert (1990 2-door S-10 Blazers and Jimmies had the 3-piece grille). This new grill also did away with the separate metal filler panel under the grill, since the grill is taller and took its place. Early production models between March and August 1990 were initially available as a four-wheel drive only; 2WD versions commenced production around Summer 1990. This came just months ahead of the introduction of the Ford Explorer, which replaced the Bronco II; six-and-a-half years after the segment-leading Cherokee debuted with four doors. Snowflake alloy wheels (similar to the ones used on the Chevrolet Astro/GMC Safari) were introduced, either painted charcoal gray or argent silver. The upscale Oldsmobile Bravada appeared the next year featuring an All-Wheel-Drive package called "Smart-Trak". Although the first generation S-series Blazer and Jimmy were initially sold as 2-doors upon its original introduction, an episode of Motor Trend TV (c. 1991) stated that the thumbs up was for the introduction of the new bodystyle, and the thumbs down was that the 4-door bodystyle was based on the first generation model, which was in the process of a makeover. 1992 models were similar to 1991s - the only way to tell the difference is the rear back glass (the rear glass does not have any trim to which two black buttons serve as the back glass strut mounting points) and front grille (chrome shell with argent silver inserts). The interior was a carryover from 1991 with the exception of the center console and steering wheel (X-bar style similar to the one used in the GMT400 trucks). Also, the "S-15" name was dropped from the Jimmy. 1993 had a few changes - the center console was raised, and the 4L60E transmission replaced the 700r4. The grille (alongside the S-10 pickup) was revised (which was a chrome-plated version of the base work truck grille found on base S-10 pickups), along with the addition of optional 5-spoke alloy rims (for the 2WD model - basically a copy of the 3rd generation Camaro Z28 15" alloy rim). Although the second generation S-series Pickup debuted in 1994, the S-10 Blazer and Jimmy continued unchanged in 1994, based on the first generation S-series (with the addition of a third brake light - the high-mounted rear spoiler was discontinued). All 4-door S10 Blazers and Jimmies came with anti-lock brakes as standard equipment; unlike the 2-door model, only two engines were optioned - the base TBI and the CPI (introduced in 1992 for the S-series and Chevrolet Astro minivans; these engines had the "Vortec" logo on the intake plenum). First generation engines * 1983–1985 - 1.9 L Isuzu I4, 2-bbl, / (California) * 1983–1984 - 2.0 L OHV I4, 2-bbl, / * 1983–1985 - 2.2 L Isuzu diesel I4, / * 1983–1985 - LR2 V6, 2-bbl, / (VIN B) * 1985–1987 - Iron Duke I4, TBI, / (VIN E) * 1986–1993 - LL2 V6, TBI, / (VIN R) * 1988–1992 - LB4 V6, TBI, / (VIN Z) * 1992–1994 - Vortec 4300 L35 V6, CPFI, / (VIN W) * 1993–1994 - LB4 V6, TBI, / (VIN Z) * 1991–1993 - LB4 V6, MPI, Turbo, Intercooled, / (VIN Z), Available in the GMC Syclone and Typhoon (included since GMC Jimmy redirects to this page) Second generation Vortec 4300 V6 | length = 2-Door: - 4-Door: - | width = | height = - }} 1995½ was the introduction of an all-new Blazer. This time, it lost the S-10 prefix and became its own model based on the second generation S-10/Sonoma pickups introduced a year earlier (the K1500 Blazer was rebadged as the Chevrolet Tahoe). Some models were equipped with all wheel drive. The Blazer was Playboy magazine's Truck of the Year for 1995. These newer models were also available in 2-door or 4-door. A driver's side air bag was also added. In 1998, the interior received some cosmetic changes. The makeover offered a new dashboard, new seats, "next-generation" driver and passenger air bags, and new door handles. A front grille similar to the Chevrolet C/K pickup line's stacked-headlight system replaced the older single-headlight system, similar to the full size GMT400 trucks. In 1999, new folding mirrors replaced the old folding mirrors. 2000 saw new front bumpers and the trim running along the sides and bumpers was removed. For the 2001 model year, the truck received a new center console. In 1999, Chevrolet introduced a limited edition 'TrailBlazer' appearance package that was available as an upgrade to the LS and LT trims. The package featured gold-accented alloy rims and trim along with several interior/exterior modifications and upgrades. This package was marketed until the introduction of the GMT360 series for the 2002 model year. The Trailblazer's headlamps, which featured daytime running lamps, would be available on various Blazer models until production ended. Upon introduction of the 2002 Chevrolet TrailBlazer and the GMC Envoy, production continued after their successors came to the market, with the Jimmy only being sold in Canada and in the 2005 model year, 4-door models sold to vehicle fleets. Another upscale model was the 1998 GMC Envoy. It used the same engines and had many of the same upgrades as the Bravada. The 1998 model Envoy featured an optional upgrade to High Intensity Discharge headlamps, and several other visual modifications. To celebrate the 30th anniversary of the Jimmy nameplate, the Jimmy Diamond Edition was launched. Not too different from the Envoy, it featured leather seats with a diamond pattern, special diamond logos, and an aluminum silver plate along lower sides of the SUV. At the same time, a Blazer Xtreme (only on the 2-door model) was added to the lineup, based on the S10 Xtreme. This sub-model lasted until 2004. The Jimmy was phased out in 2001 to make way for the redesigned GMC envoy models. However, production of the Blazer continued until April 20, 2005, in Linden, New Jersey, despite slow sales, and the plant located there then closed. A white Chevrolet Blazer became the last of the series, and the last vehicle produced in New Jersey. Although production ceased, the second generation body style is still being produced in Brazil. In Indonesia, the Chervolet was rebadged and manufactured by GM Indonesia as the "Opel Blazer". IIHS gave a P for poor in the frontal offset crash test. Trims and Models Image:Chevrolet S-10 Blazer -- 10-30-2009.jpg|1995–1997 Chevrolet S-10 Blazer 4-door Image:95-97 GMC Jimmy.jpg|1995–1997 GMC S-15 Jimmy 2-door Image:99-02_Chevrolet_Blazer TrailBlazer.jpg|1998–2001 Chevrolet S-10 Blazer with TrailBlazer appearance package Image:GMC Jimmy Envoy.jpg|1998–2001 GMC Jimmy with Envoy appearance package Image:Blazerviatura_pmesp.jpg|Chevrolet Blazer police car of the São Paulo state police Second generation engines * 1995 - ''Vortec 4300 L35'' V6, CPFI, / (VIN W) * 1996–2002 - ''Vortec 4300 L35'' V6, SCFI, / (VIN W) * 2002–2005 - ''Vortec 4300 LU3'' V6, MPFI, / (VIN W) References External links * Category:All wheel drive vehicles S-10 Blazer Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles introduced in 1983 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:10 (model number) Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Brazil Category:Trucks built in Indonesia Category:Trucks built in Venezuela